


The Newest Member of the Team

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Malcolm Bright is good with kids because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Kid, you're killing me."Gil glanced up from his paperwork and glared at the pen in Malcolm's hand. He clicked it closed-open-closed-open-closed a few times more before he realized what he was doing and put it back into his jacket pocket."Sorry. Just excited."
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Tally Tarmel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	The Newest Member of the Team

"Kid, you're killing me."

Gil glanced up from his paperwork and glared at the pen in Malcolm's hand. He clicked it closed-open-closed-open-closed a few times more before he realized what he was doing and put it back into his jacket pocket. 

"Sorry. Just excited." 

Gil went back to his paperwork, smirking. 

He crossed his legs and tapped on his knee with the tips of his fingers. Adjusted his tie. Uncrossed his legs. Chewed on his lower lip and glanced out the window. 

"Bright, seriously, go bother Dani or Edrisa. I'm not gonna get anything done with you fidgeting like this. JT'll be here soon." 

"I know, I know," he stood, peering out the window of Gil’s office. 

"I'm serious, get out of here. I gotta get some work done." He shooed Malcolm away. 

He sat at his desk. Well, it technically wasn't his desk since he wasn't officially NYPD but it was a desk he commandeered that no one seemed to care about him using. A glance over at Dani told him she was in no mood to deal with his bullshit right now so he begrudgingly left her alone.

If you had told Malcolm after their first interaction that JT would become one of his best friends he wouldn't have believed it. They were worlds apart in more than one way. In the end they had more in common than either of them had expected or were willing to admit. They were hard workers, dedicated to solving a case. Malcolm knew he could trust JT with his life. He was a good man, a good husband, and a good friend, and now he was going to be a great father. 

He had expressed his worries to Malcolm. All the worries any new father would have. He hoped that he had in some small way given him the reassurance he needed in the conversation they had that day. JT was a better man than Martin Whitly ever was, no matter how many lives he saved. He had no doubt in his mind that JT and Tally would be great parents. 

He checked his watch. JT had taken paternity leave and a few weeks of personal time off to bond and adjust to parenthood. Today would be his first day back at the precinct. Even though there wasn't a case for him, Malcolm had arrived at five am to decorate the break room for the small party he had organized. Now he just had to wait for the guest of honor. 

Dani jumped from her desk, her frowned face breaking into a smile as she looked down at her phone. 

"They're here!" She did a happy wiggle that he knew she'd never admit to later. 

"Wait- they? Is Tally here too?" 

His excitement doubled. He had a soft spot for the woman who had so quickly accepted his strange nature. It would make it much easier to give her the gifts that he intended on giving JT to pass on to her. 

He sent a quick text to Edrissa so she knew to join them and bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly. The elevator door beeped. He tried his best not to run to them, not wanting to scare them off with his over-eager nature. It all went out the window when his view of the pair was unobscured.

"You brought the baby!" He didn’t know why he hadn’t realize it when Dani had said they were here. He half jogged towards them and instantly held out his arms to hold the newest member of the team who was swaddled in a blanket and snuggled firmly in JT's arms. JT raised a brow at him. 

"Really, mister shaky hand?"

His heart sank. Oh, of course. He had held children before. At crime scenes mostly but he thought he was actually pretty good with kids, to be honest. It made sense though. JT was a new father, fiercely protective and for good reason. He had seen Malcolm at some of his worst moments. His arms dropped and an embarrassed flush rose to his cheeks. He shouldn't have assumed. 

Tally bumped her husband's shoulder with hers. 

"Malcolm is more than welcome to hold the baby." She looked him over sternly. "As long as he's sitting down." 

"That's fair." He sat at a nearby rolling chair and made grabby hands at JT who was still warily eyeing him. 

"How about we get to the break room first, Bright? You did go through all that work." Dani had caught up with him finally, a huge smile on her face.

Malcolm jumped up from his seat. 

"That's right! The decorations! And gifts, I brought gifts! I know you two couldn't have a baby shower because of the craziness of the last year so I kind of put one together myself. I hope that's okay?" 

Tally gave him a hug and he linked their arms and walked with her to the break room. 

"Oh, Malcolm," she looked around the room taking it all in. Bouquets of light green and cream-colored balloons were pinned to the walls a huge banner that read "Congratulations Papa Tarmel!" hung across the entire room, an immense cake in the shape of a baby bottle sat on the counter, and one whole side of the room was covered with a stack of delicately wrapped gifts. He may have gone a bit overboard. 

JT just shook his head and laughed. Malcolm beamed, he wasn’t upset at his extravagance and that was a win in his book. He tried not to lavish his friends with gifts, he never wanted to make them uncomfortable (well any more uncomfortable than usual) because of his money but this was different. A baby was something to be celebrated. 

He chewed on his lip nervously. He really did want to hold the baby but he didn't want to push his luck for a second time so instead, he found a seat in the corner of the room and watched as other officers came in giving the new parents their well wishes. People milled about, coming and going for a slice of cake and coffee. He watched on as Gil gave JT a hug around the shoulders and smiled down at the small form in his arms. Tally began the task of opening the gifts while onlookers oohed and ahhed. 

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised." Dani took a seat next to him.

"Surprised?" 

"You and all this baby stuff. I didn't think you were a fan of kids." 

Before he had a chance to answer a different question arose. 

"Malcolm, was this custom made?" Tally held up an intricately designed quilt with swirls of jewel tones.

"My mother knows a guy, an artist. He works in fiber arts. I commissioned a blanket. Is it okay?" 

Her smile answered his question. 

He thought about it for a moment before returning to Dani's question.

"I don't mind kids. Even when they're-" he made a face, " you know, a handful, they're still learning and growing. Plus, this isn't just any kid. It's a new member of the team." 

Dani's laugh made him smile brighter. 

She had made no moves to hold the baby or even get close. He wanted to know if it was general unease around small children or something more but he also knew better than to press Dani. She would tell him when she was ready or she wouldn't tell him at all. 

"Ooh, someone's awake and hungry." He watched JT pass the baby carefully back to his wife and she settled down onto the lone, worn couch in the corner that he'd seen many officers use for impromptu naps. He averted his gaze when she adjusted her shirt to nurse. He didn't think JT would appreciate his genuine curiosity of what a proper latch looked like. 

JT took over the job of opening presents with Gil at his side collecting the trash. He looked tired, exhausted even but happier than he'd seen him before. It radiated from him. He was made for fatherhood. 

He let himself feel the ache for a moment. To feel sorry for himself just for a few seconds. He wondered if his father ever had that same look of joy in his eyes. If he proudly showed Malcolm off to his coworkers. He wondered what it was like to be loved unconditionally like that. He wondered what it would be like to hold a child in his arms and know that he would love them forever, no matter what, and would do anything for them. 

"You okay?" Dani squeezed his shoulder, bringing him back to present. "You looked kind of lost there for a second."

"Yeah, fine." He smiled, knowing he hadn't convinced her in the slightest. "Just, you know. Fatherhood. It brings a lot up."

"You ever think about having kids?" 

He choked, laughing at the absurdity of the idea. 

"Oh, God no. I'd make a terrible father. I'm self absorbed and obsessed with my work. Not to mention my family." He grimaced, "I'd never force another person to be stuck with the Whitly's."

She nodded and they sat in silence again, observing.

"Y’know, I think the fact that you realize that would make you a better dad than a lot of them." 

He wasn't sure if he believed the sentiment but it did make him happy Dani thought so. 

"What about you?" He tried to sound casual with his questioning. "Ever thought about having kids?" 

It was her turn to scoff. 

"I'm not really the mothering type, you know?" 

"I feel like if I answer honestly you're gonna punch me."

She opened her mouth to reply but JT calling him over caught his attention. 

"Bright! Baby time!" 

He jumped from his spot beside Dani, nearly tripping over his own feet before winding his way over to Tally and the baby. He sat close to her, not being able to control the gigantic smile that grew on his face. 

"I already burped him so he should be good." She carefully passed the baby to him. 

He was gorgeous, swaddled tight in a soft blanket, chubby cheeks peeking through, gurgling happily. His brown eyes were locked on to Malcolm’s. 

"Hey there big guy, I'm friends with your dad." He cradled the infant in his arms and relished the warmth it brought his heart. "You don't have to worry one bit about your daddy going back to work because I'll take care of him." 

Tally laughed and JT rolled his eyes. 

"Mhmm, sure you will Bright." 

"Well, I'll try to." He added. 

He smelled like JT and he wondered if it was because he had spent a good portion of his short life snuggled against the man or if it was just part of him. He stared into his eyes in wonder of all the potential they held. He would do great things with parents like his. And with a little help from his wealthy and eccentric uncle Malcolm. 

He whispered to him. 

"That's your auntie Danni. Don't worry, she loves you. She's just not used to babies."

And-

"That's grandpa Gil. He's a big softie and not nearly as grumpy as he looks." 

And-

"Don't tell anyone but I have a stash of candy hidden here in the precinct. I'll share it with you when you're a bit older. "

When he started to fuss he switched positions, supporting his tiny head and resting him against his shoulder. 

"That's better, huh? You just want to see the world. It's no fun being stuck looking at my face." 

He was lost in his own thoughts holding the child. He missed the looks of surprise on everyone's face. He missed the soft look in Gil’s eyes. He missed Dani coming closer to get a better look and Edrisa taking a picture of the two of them with her phone, promising to send it to everyone on the group chat. 

Soon the small boy's eyes closed and he breathed deeply, drooling against his shoulder. The usual bustle of Malcolm’s mind calmed, just a little, with the small form against him.

"Ooh, looks like the drool monster got you," Tally laughed. He looked over, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed. 

"It's fine. Probably the least disgusting bodily fluid I've gotten on one of my suits." 

She made a face and shook her head. 

"You look like a natural holding him. You should've seen JT the first week. You would've thought he was holding a time bomb." 

"He is a time bomb. Those diapers are no joke." 

He knew he would have to pass the baby off soon but he hesitated. He was so small, so fragile and in that moment he trusted him enough to fall asleep on him. It was more trust than he was accustomed to having. 

"There's a body at a warehouse," Edrisa called out, staring at her phone before turning her phone and squinting at it, "and it looks like a weird one." 

Malcolm hurried from his spot to Edrisa's side to take a look at the picture.

"Alright folks, time to wrap up the party. Let's get to work," Gil threw the remainder of his cake into the trash. "Tally, thanks for bringing the kid in." He gave her a half hug and kissed the top of her head. 

Malcolm was already at Gil's side, ready to follow wherever he led him. 

"Hey, kid?"

"Hm? Ooooh yeah." He passed the baby carefully back to Tally. "Thank you." 

"Any time Malcolm. Apparently you've got the touch, he never goes to sleep that easily." 

"Well," he grinned, "if you ever need a babysitter you know who to call."


End file.
